Better Than Expected
by GigaPuddingg
Summary: What has been going on in Chris' mind? Are our two friends, Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori, something more than friends?:3


Better than Expected

**Title: **Better than Expected

**Characters: **Chris Kendall, PJ Liguori, Jack Howard

**Written by: **Nancy Papaefstathiou

**Made by: **Nancy Papaefstathiou, Nektaria Manioudaki

6PM.

Message received from Jack.

"Hey there Chris!"

Chris opened his incoming message on Skype.

"Hey dude! Don't you want to have a video chat?" typed in Chris.

Jack replied, "Ah, well, my webcam broke down.."  
"Seriously? Wow. Getting a new one?" said Chris.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, I'm trying to come up with an idea for a new video! But, I just can't seem to find anything good!..." explained Chris.

"Ah! Yeah, always a problem! I'm slightly sorry I cannot help you with it, though! I'm working on a new vidjo with Dean as well!"

"Oh! Have you started filming yet?"  
"No, not really. Not yet, at least."  
"Oh, haha. Is there a part that I could possibly do? Haha"  
"Hahaha, you should have asked that earlier, you know! No parts left, either way, we're not filming in the area so.."  
"Ah, understood. Haha.. Anyway, anything else? How's Dean?"

"Dean's fine! He's currently away, packing his stuff for VidCon! Haha, I shall do that too, some time soon!"  
"Oh, right! Hehe"  
"Are you going to VidCon?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am!"  
"Oh, awesome! Seeing you there, then!:D"  
"For sure! ;)"

"How's PJ?"  
"PJ? Oh, uh, he's great! We spoke together yesterday but, it's been like.. 2 or 3 days since I last saw him.."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, I hope he's coming over tonight or even tomorrow."  
"Let's hope he will! How's Dan and the rest of them?"  
"They're fine, I guess."  
"Nice.."

"Yeahh…"  
"So.. Is there anything going on? Any girl?;)"  
"Uhh.. Well, there is something on but.. I don't know.."  
"Well, tell me, I maybe can help you out"  
"Uh, well.."  
There's a pause of 5 or more minutes. No new messages.  
All of a sudden, "Come on, tell me.. Hmm, well, you're kind of right, though. I don't want to press you to tell me."  
"Uhm, well, how can I put this into words?.. I'm having some great feeling for a really close person of mine.."

"Uh huh.. is there any correspondence?"

"I.. I don't really know.. I.. I can't tell."

"Hm, you shall try showing them your interest. You never know. Something may happen. When are you seeing this person again?"

"I've no clue. Let's just hope it'll be soon."

"Uh huh.. Well then, do something! Don't be afraid!"

"But, dude, you can't not be afraid! I may screw everything up!"

"Look, don't worry, either way, you only live once (wow, did I just say that?), do whatever you want. Or else, you'll regret it, any way." Responded Jack.

"I'll do it."  
"There you go!:D So, when do you think you're going to make a move?"

"I'm going to call him right away and tell them to come over tonight!

You've really encouraged me. (:"

"Great!"

"Alright, they told me they're coming over in about an hour.

Ah, I'm starting getting nervous!"

"No, dude. Just calm down!... By the way, what's the girl's name?" Asked Jack.

"Um… When.. When did I tell you it's a girl?" Said Chris back.

"Oh, sorry, I've just guessed! … What's HIS name?"

"Uh, I'm not telling you."

"Huh? But why? Do I know him?"

"Possibly." Answered Chris.

"Hm… Does it, maybe, have to do with one of your latest videos?"

"Um.. Yes, with it.. Is it too weird?"

"Aaah. Look, for him, it may be weird, it may be not, though! You never know.

As long as you've already got really close together, he may feel the same way, as well."

"I.. I don't know if he's feeling anything.. Seriously."

"You never know."

"Ha.. I'm just thinking that he may have already made a move."

"Well, look, he may have just been shy, just like you. Never give up."

"Let's hope.."

"I wish you the best!"

"You too! With whoever you want"

"Haha, thanks, dude.

So.. At what time will he be there?"

"Um, in about half an hour, I guess."

"Oh, right, right..

And, what do you think you're doing when he comes over?"

"Uh.. I really have no idea.. I'm slightly nervous.. Any ideas?"

"Hmm.. Let's see.. As you said at first, you've been thinking of an idea for a new video, so, you could tell him to help you out. Then, while you're thinking and talking about the ideas, you may just talk to him with hints that you're interested, but, of course, he may just suppose you're joking around. After that, you may begin 'playing' with your hands or something like that and start giving him even more hints of interest. Then.. if you see him acting more.. comfortable with you, I think, it's the perfect time to make an even greater move. ;)  
Oh and, never forget the eye contact!

So, what do you have to say?"

"Wow, I've to say that your advice are amazing. Have you tried that or what?"  
"Uhm, personally, no, but, trust me, I know what I'm saying. ;)"

"OK.. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, you're welcome!:D"  
"Anyway, I better get ready now because he'll be here any time soon."

"Oh, alright then! Talk to you later and, good luck!;) :D"

"Thanks! See you(:"

Chris logs off of Skype. He gets off the computer and gets ready until PJ is over.

7:30PM

'DING DONG'

The bell pierces Chris' ears. "COMING!" yells Chris. Chris opens the door.

"Hey Chris!" says PJ.

"Oh, hey PJ, pleased to see you."

"Haha, how're you?"

"Uh, I'm fine.. Just fine." Chris sounded unsure.

"I'm great! But, why are you sounding like that? Is there anything going on?"

"Well, yes, something is up but.. Let's just keep it for later.."

"Umm.. OK then.

So, what's up? How's your new video going?"

"Uh, I'm kind of stuck, actually."

"Oh, haha! Understood. Need any help?"

"Sure! If you want to!"

"I sure do!"

"Alright!" Chris' voice started sounding a little better.

"So.."

"Uh, I actually have no idea of what to do!"

"Oh, I see.. Hmm.. Let's go to your room and see what we can think of."

Chris and PJ both go to Chris' room.

"Have you written anything yet?" Asked PJ out of curiosity.

"Uh, no, nothing at all, as I said before, I'm out of ideas!"

"Hmm, OK then.. Let's see….

Wow, dude, it just seems as if it's contagious! Hahaha, I can't think of anything, either!"

"Hehe, it's fine, we may just sit here until we come up with something.."

"Right.. Hm… What about… Hmm.. No.."

PJ is starting getting sweaty. You can see drops of sweat running off his face.

"Uhh, it's so hot in here!..."

"Umm.. Is there anything wrong?" wondered Chris.

"Anything wrong? It's boiling in here! Don't you have a fan or something?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Just wait."

Chris goes to the next room, plugs off a fan and comes back to his bedroom.

"Here you go. May I have it set on full?"

"Finally! Yes, yes!"

"Alright, done."

"Phew.. Anyway, any ideas yet?"

PJ turns his head, looking straight at Chris' eyes.

"Uhh.." Chris goes a little farther. "I.. No, nothing yet."

"Uh, fine then…"

PJ stares blankly at Chris' eyes while thinking about his awkward position..

"PJ? Is there anything wrong?" Chris moves his hand across PJ's face.

"Oh, no! I'm just thinking of video ideas! Nothing else!"

"Oh.. OK…"

"What about… You, going into your room and.. No, no.. You've already done that.. Hmm"

Chris keeps thinking of when PJ would just smile.. Chris was in need of PJ's smile.

"I.. I don't know. I don't think any idea would come to my mine any time soon."

"You think? That's odd, truth is.. Anyway.."

8:50PM

PJ's stomach started grumbling.

"Ha, I'm getting hungry. Don't we order anything?"

"Oh, sure, if you want to.. What do you want?"

"Ah, you may pick for me!"  
"Um, okay.. I'm thinking of getting you a chicken sandwich with Caesar sauce. I heard it's great."

"Oh, great! I've never had that. Haha! Will you call?"  
"You do laugh a lot today.. Has anything happened? And yes, I will call.."

"Haha, what? No, nothing has happened but, still, you don't sound pretty great, either."

Chris ignores PJ's last sentence and calls to get the food. "Yes, hello? Yeah, two of your.. chicken sandwiches.. Yes, Caesar sauce.. Thanks."  
"It's going to be here in 15 minutes." Chris said.

"Ah, OK… How much does it cost?"

"Let me worry about the money, PJ.. I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure? Hmm, okay then, I didn't have any money on me, anyway!"

"PJ, you don't need to bring money whenever you come here.. Don't worry about that."

"Haha, alright."

"So…."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you're going to have a new video any time soon! Haha! You're letting your fans down, Chris!"

"Oh come on, don't talk about that! I'm feeling awful."

"Nah, don't worry, we'll think of something."

"I can't think of anything today, PJ, seriously…"

"Hmm…"

9:20PM

The food is here.

"Oh, food's here!" Says PJ.

"Alright, I'm going to get it."

Chris gets back with the food.

"Here's yours, PJ."

"Yum, it looks delicious! You've made a good choice! Hahaha"

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, PJ."

PJ is read to have his first bite when..

"Ah"

PJ's plate slips off the table and food gets onto PJ's shirt.

"Damnit!" Yelled PJ.

"There goes the food.. And there goes my shirt!"

PJ runs to the kitchen.

"Oh.." Chris follows him to the kitchen.

PJ stoops to the sink.

"Damnit, Chris, come and help me!"

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Chris scraches his head.

Chris comes closer.

"Here, sweep over here." PJ shows Chris food stains on his shirt."

"Okay." Chris wets a towel and starts sweeping.

"Umm.. I don't think that it'll come off this way.."

"You think so?"

PJ takes off his shirt.

"I'll take it home, later on, and wash it."

Chris gulps.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Umm. Yeah, well, if you want.. We could.. I could put it in my washing machine..?"

"Oh, um.. If it's not a big deal."

"OK, give it to me."

"Here."

Chris reaches out his hand to get PJ's shirt when he actually touches PJ's hand while standing there for a few seconds looking at his friend's body.

PJ starts feeling really awkward and slowly takes his hand away from Chris' and acts like nothing has happened.

"Do you need any help?" PJ asked.

"Oh, um, no.. I'm sorry.." Chris steps back and heads for the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Chris goes to his bathroom and locks himself there.

"Alright then." Says PJ.

PJ starts thinking 'Wait, did he just lock himself into the bathroom? Why would he possibly do thaty?'

Chris stands in the middle of the bathroom in silence to calm himself down..

He puts the shirt into the washing machine.

PJ goes to clean all that mess he made with his food.

Chris stands in front of the mirror and starts mumbling to himself 'I've screwed everything up… I can't just go back there and pretend everything's all fine.. I'll just wait until he leaves.'

PJ starts to get worried.. He thinks to himself 'It's already 10 minutes… What could he be doing in there?'

PJ goes in front of the bathroom door and knocks on it.

"Chris? Are you OK? What are you doing in there?"

"Uh, yes, I'm fine.."

Chris thinks 'What am I going to do now?..'

"I'm coming out right now."

"Finally" Says PJ.

Chris unlocks the door and accidentally falls on PJ.

"Erm.." Chris steps back.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. couldn't find the washing powder.. That's all."

"Oh, well, it's fine. Have you found it or should I take the shirt and wash it home?

By the way, do mind lending me one of your shirts for now?"

"Yes, I've found it.. Yeah, I'm getting you one right now."

"OK, thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it."

Chris goes to his bedroom to get a shirt for PJ. After two minutes he comes back and gives a shirt to PJ.

"There you go, PJ."

"Oh right, thanks!"

PJ puts Chris' shirt on.

"Come on, let's go back to the living room."

"OK"

They both go and sit to the couch.

"Well, if you want you may eat my food, I don't mind." Says Chris to PJ.

"Hahah, what can I say?" PJ has a bite off of Chris' food.

"Phew, this one didn't fall!"

They both start giggling.

"Anyway, it's pretty late, I don't think we're going to write down any ideas today.. Oh well." Says PJ.

PJ turns on the TV.

"Well, I still have some days left to think and film any video, I guess."

"For sure."

PJ starts looking through the channels on TV.

"Um, do you want to see something particular?" wonders Chris.

"Nope, there's nothing on, anyway!"

"Right. Well, it's fine, I mean.. We did watch television, anyway, right?"

"Hmm… What do you wanna do, then?"

"I don't know.. Any ideas?"

"None. Haha.. Will you ever tell me what's up, though?"

"I.. I don't know if I have to.."

Chris starts moving nervously.

"But.. why? What's wrong? You've been acting really strangely today.."

"I'm.. sorry for that." Shivers Chris.

"For.. For what?"

"For today… If you want to leave.. I understand."

"Ha.. Why would I even want to leave? I only want to know what's going on."

"I.. I don't know how to start PJ.. I don't."

"Ermm – however you want. Don't worry."

"It's.. It's really complicated. We.. we may just leave it for now."

PJ looks at Chris with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"..You're.. You're so strange today."

"I'm.. I'm sorry for being like that it's just that.."

Chris looks at PJ in the eyes.

"It's just that…" Chris sighs.

PJ taps Chris on his back a few times. He looks him in the eyes.

"Tell me."

PJ lets his arm around Chris' back.

Chris gets closer to PJ's face but pulls back really fast.

"I.. I seriously don't know what to say.."

"Look, Chris, I don't want to press you on doing this but, don't you think it'd be better if you just let that out of you?"

Chris puts his hand on PJ's shoulder.

"Maybe." Said Chris softly.

Chris slowly moves his hand on PJ's neck and starts blandishing him.

"Maybe you're right."

PJ stares at Chris' eyes.

"PJ, promise me that, whatever I say or do, you won't stand up and leave.

"I won't."

Chris moves his hand upwards and starts fondling PJ's hair and ear.

PJ's heart starts beating really fast and loud. He goggles his eyes.

"Can you.. PJ, can you please smile for a moment?"  
Chris tries getting PJ's bangs on the side.

"S.. Smile..? Uh.."

A really stressful smile is created on PJ's face. He's still staring blankly at Chris' eyes.

"I just.. love it when you're smiling."

PJ feels his heart beating even louder.

'I'm sorry for this.' Chris murmured before getting close to PJ's face and connect his lips to PJ's.

PJ starts feeling such pleasure but.. "What are you doing there Chris?"

PJ jumps out of the couch in a great surprise.

"I… I told you I'm sorry."

"Yes but, how could I imagine? I mean, it seems.."

"OK, I understand.. If you want to leave then..

I'm just sorry."

"Ehm.."

"Look.. I just let it out, just like you told me to."

PJ takes a small walk around the living room. PJ sighs facing the other way where he's not able to look at Chris.

"I.. I understand… I understand that you're not feeling that way..

I'd just.. I'd just prefer it if you'd leave so I'd be alone for a while."

10:15PM

"Actually, you know what?" PJ sounded excited.

PJ comes slowly to Chris' way. He pulls Chris from his hand. He once again, blankly stares at his for 2 or 3 seconds and snatches him. He starts kissing him.

PJ pets Chris' hair while kissing and letting out sounds of pure pleasure.

Chris seems to be really surprised.

"Don't say a word."

PJ drops Chris on the couch and continues kissing him. Chris puts his hands on PJ's back and pulls him closer to his body.

PJ tries taking Chris' shirt off.

They stop the kiss for a moment and take each other's shirts off. Each person's hands start coddling their bodies.

PJ starts kissing Chris even lower, from his lips to his neck. From his neck to his chest and from his chest to his belly button.

Chris sighs of satisfaction. "Oh, PJ.." Chris pets PJ's hair some more.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, Chris.."

"I have as well, PJ.. I've never thought that.. it'd end up like this."

"I thank you."

"For what?"

"For.. everything.

Gives a reason to why you were acting so weird all day..

I.. I l.. I love you."

"I love you too." Purred Chris.

The kisses were unstoppable.

"Will you.. stay here tonight?"

"If you want that, Chris."

"Of course I do."

PJ passionately starts kissing Chris on his neck. He's kissing him while his hand is caressing Chris' body.

Chris is kissing PJ on the neck, then with his lips he gets to his belly button and then again, he starts going up, slowly, to PJ's lips.

PJ's starting breathing loudly. He pulls of Chris' pants as so does Chris.

PJ's coddling all over Chris' body.

Chris is sighing at loud.

"Shh…" says PJ.

PJ's kissing Chris' chest while Chris' petting PJ's hair even more.

PJ's trying to say something to Chris.

"Do you.. want to.. go to your bed?"

They then, both leave and go to Chris' bedroom and fall on the bed.

"Ah, Chris, I.. love you so much."


End file.
